


it's a win for the gay losers

by junyeonbug



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, junren r whipped idiots for each other, zhengtings the school prefect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyeonbug/pseuds/junyeonbug
Summary: Zeren's big mouth can never seem to shut up and Wenjun's gay heart can never seem to stop falling for him.that's it. that's the fic.





	it's a win for the gay losers

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from @quonzhe's [tweet](https://twitter.com/quonzhe/status/1003694634470707200?s=19)!! ive always wanted to write a junren fic but never got any good prompts so thank you base for the idea<33

"What if all the air in the world was replaced with wool?"

Wenjun glanced up from his worksheet of math sums, intrigued by the topic of their conversation.

"That means we would be swimming in wool? And our lungs would be filled with it?" Wenjun could recognise Zeren's voice, "so wool would be like, going in and out of our noses every second!"

Their voices were getting louder and louder by the second, until Wenjun didn't need to strain his ears to listen to their conversation anymore.

"So dissolved wool would be drifting through our bloodstream? That's insane," Justin's voice resounded through the study area.

"What if air actually is transparent wool?"

"Ugh, there they go again," Quanzhe put down his pen to cover both of his ears. "Do they know that some people are actually trying to study?"

"They're not actually that loud," Wenjun defended, "want to use my earphones?"

Xinchun and Quanzhe gave him a unanimous look that read 'what the fuck'.

"You're just saying that because Zeren is with them," Xinchun rolled his eyes before going back to his worksheet.

"N-No..." Wenjun started but was cut off by Zeren's loud shrieking. "I mean, he is pretty cute when he laughs like that."

It was Quanzhe's turn to sigh after Wenjun had subtly called Zeren cute for the 50th time that day. "When are you ever going to confess to him?"

"How about never?" Wenjun resumed his fond gazing at Zeren's table, "anyway, do you think the loudest guy in the school, also coincidentally the cutest, would accept this tall nerdy gay?"

"It's worth a try," Quanzhe frowned, "you'd never kn-"

"Keep! Qui! Et!" Zhengting stormed up to Zeren, Justin, Chengcheng and whacked their heads with his wooden ruler at each syllable, and their chattering instantly stopped.

"Bless Zhengting," Xinchun groaned, "I wonder how long it'll take before he'll have to come over and shut them up again."

 

 

 

 

 

With growing bruises on their heads, Justin and Chengcheng focused on their work, while Zeren seemed more distracted by the table beside them.

"He was looking here?" Zeren whispered and the duo nodded.

"Was he looking at me?" He asked again, receiving two nods in response.

"How was he looking, like-"

"How about," Chengcheng slammed his hands on the table and leaned in towards Zeren, "you walk five steps to their table, and say four words: 'I like you, Wenjun'."

"No! That's too.. hard," Zeren shrunk into his chair, "I'm pretty sure he's annoyed by me? I'm too loud for him to accept me back."

"So you're gonna keep talking loudly with us to get his attention? You're a bigger loser than I thought," Justin commented a little too loudly, earning himself stern glares from the tables around them.

"Shut up! If he hears you I'm dead," Zeren hushed, throwing a glance at their table. Wenjun wasn't looking.

"Shut up? How about you man up and confess now, this is so frustrating," Chengcheng fought back.

"Man up? Listen, that guy is a whole HEAD taller than me, he'd still stare me down even if I man up, so-"

"SHUT UP, DING ZEREN," Zhengting magically appeared behind him and thwacked him on the head a second time.

Zeren sulked as he rubbed his head, deciding to focus on his homework in order to not get hit another time.

"He's looking again," Justin mumbled under his breath.

Getting hit twice on the head was worth it, Zeren thought as he tried to suppress a grin, if it meant getting Wenjun to look at him.

 

 

 

 

 

It was just another day in the canteen, Zeren and his friends were arguing about the true identity of minions, Wenjun and his friends were sitting a few tables behind with Wenjun more focused on a certain guy than his food.

"Can you please eat?" Xinchun scooped a spoonful of Wenjun's rice and shoved it into the dazed man's mouth.

"He got a haircut," Wenjun mumbled to himself, "and he just got a hundred times more handsome."

"Okay, we get it," Xinchun grumbled, "now can you please focus on eating?"

Wenjun had tuned out after the word 'okay', choosing to focus on Zeren's short, new hairstyle that he probably got the previous day. Zeren's argument with his friends had grown so loud that Wenjun was sure Zhengting would be storming over any instant, but the way Zeren seemed so happy yet infuriated at the same time made Wenjun's heart want to melt.

He visioned Zeren looking at him with that expression; they were probably arguing over something useless like what he usually does with his friends. Of course Zeren would win, Wenjun thought, and he'd feel bad that he had upsetted Wenjun so he'd go on his tippy toes to plant a kiss on his cheek-

"WENJUN!"

The called boy snapped out of his fantasies and turned to the sound of the voice.

"What?" He replied, seeing an unsettling expression on both Quanzhe and Xinchun's faces.

"He's.. looking at you..." Quanzhe muttered.

Turning back to Zeren's direction, Wenjun realised that, indeed, Zeren was looking straight at him, shock written all over his face.

Just like that, they held their gaze for what seemed like an eternity like two panicked gays, until Zeren broke the contact and immediately started whispering to his friends.

Wenjun opted to bury his face in his knees instead.

"I'm screwed, he caught me staring," Wenjun sobbed, "he's gonna think I'm a creep now."

Quanzhe and Xinchun just looked at Wenjun expressionlessly, not doing anything to comfort their friend because. Where was the lie.

"I think you should finish your food and come back to class with us," Xinchun said after Wenjun had recovered from his mental breakdown. "We can discuss your internal gay conflicts there."

"There's nothing to discuss," Wenjun sadly chewed on a mouthful of rice, "Zeren's probably reporting me for stalkerish behaviour now."

 

 

 

 

 

"Minions have hair! That means they're a mammal! That means they're an animal!" Chengcheng agressively sipped his milk after his statement.  
  
"But they don't give birth! They're created by this machine of some sort, that means they're aliens!" Justin retaliated.  
  
Zeren watched the two of them, standing up at opposite ends of the table, simultaneously arguing and shoving food into their mouth. He gave up fighting with them after awhile, instead preferring to watch the show.  
  
He did feel a pair of eyes on him though, and true enough, he turned to his right and there he was, in his full 187cm intimidating presence, staring right at him.  
  
A minute had passed and those pair of big, beautiful eyes hadn't left Zeren, so he decided, two can play at this game, and stared right back at him.  
  
At some point his friends realised and literally had to scream into Wenjun's ear to get his attention. But at that instant when those dark orbs fell on Zeren again, he found it impossible to look away.

He felt himself falling into a black hole of Wenjun's beauty, unable to climb back out. The longer he stared, the more stunning Wenjun seemed to look, making Zeren's heart beat at an insane speed.  
  
When Zeren finally managed to pry his eyes away from their staring competition, he instantly collapsed onto Justin, who raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"He... was outright staring at me," Zeren wheezed, "Wenjun. Staring. At me. Can you believe this."

"I could see that," Justin nodded his head, "I could feel the gay tension from here. Can you just confess already."

"That means... he likes me too?" Zeren simply ignored Justin's statement, "if not why would he be staring at me?"

"I think it's because you got a new haircut. Maybe he thinks you look handsome," Chengcheng shrugged.

"I think you might be right," Zeren looked over at Wenjun to see him hiding his face between his long legs. "Is he embarrassed now? Oh my God, that's so cute."

"If you want to be sure that Wenjun likes you, it looks like there's only one way," Justin smirked, pushing Zeren off him. Chengcheng seemed to get his telepathic message and smiled knowingly.

"What way?"

"What are we best at doing?" Chengcheng hinted.

"I don't know? Arguing over stupid stuff? Yelling the building down? Letting the whole world know what we're talking about?" Zeren looked at them in utter confusion.

The two of them smiled. "Exactly."

 

 

 

 

 

By the time the next morning came around, almost the entire school population was aware that Bi Wenjun had a huge crush on Ding Zeren. The rumour got more twisted as it passed on further, making Wenjun sound more and more like a creepy stalker than a gay loser.

"Wenjun!" Xinchun and Quanzhe came running into their classroom, in search of the main protagonist.

"Did you really tell Zeren that you like him?" Quanzhe reduced his voice to a whisper.

"What?! No!" Wenjun shook his head violently, "you know me. I could never."

"Then who spread the rumours?" Quanzhe continued, "there's no one who knows about this crush of yours except the three of us."

"It's not you two, right?" Wenjun squinted at them in full suspicion.

"How could it be us! Quanzhe and I are too unproblematic to be involved in this gay commotion," Xinchun punched Wenjun's arm lightly with his fist, "plus, bros over hoes, we'd never do this to you."

"Right," Wenjun sighed, "do you think it could be Zeren's friends? Or Zeren himself?"

"But how would they know about this?" Quanzhe thought out loud, "or... is it because of yesterday? That they caught you staring at him?"

Xinchun snapped his fingers, grinning, "that's it! They assumed you like Zeren because you were staring at him! So they spread the rumours!"

Wenjun's dull expression didn't change. "So what do I do with this information?"

"The only way to solve the problem is to go up to Zeren and tell him the truth," Quanzhe bounced excitedly. "Then it'll be reality, not a rumour anymore!"

Xinchun nodded, "Quanzhe's right. Today's the big day, sweetie! Time to put on your big boy pants and ask Zeren out!"

"Shut up," Wenjun groaned, "but guess what? I might actually have an idea on how I'm going to do this."

 

 

 

 

 

Wenjun barely managed to fit his long ass body in the space between the last locker and the wall. Zeren better be walking past here, he thought as he waited for his prey to fall in his hands.

True enough, Wenjun heard footsteps approaching him several minutes later, and he poked his head out to see Zeren walking towards him.

In the split second that Zeren crossed his hiding spot, Wenjun stuck out a hand to wrap around Zeren's mouth, and another hand to grab Zeren's shoulder and pull it towards him.

The kidnapped boy had barely any time to react before he was met face to face with Wenjun, leaving him speechless when he finally comprehended the situation.

After several moments of Zeren looking both shocked and confused at him, Wenjun released his grasp on him with a soft sigh.

"Uh... hi?" Zeren awkwardly broke the silence, "that's a nice way to greet me."

Wenjun ignored his greeting and stared straight down at the floor, before muttering in the softest voice possible-

"How did you know?"

Zeren's ears perked up at the question. "What?"

"I asked, how did you know?" Wenjun's ears were starting to grow a bright red.

"Know what?" Zeren obliviously replied, although he knew fully well what Wenjun was talking about.

"That I..." He took a deep breath, "like you."

Although Wenjun was still a full head taller than Zeren, at that instant, with his red ears and cheeks and a shrunken frame, he looked like the most vulnerable little boy that Zeren seemed to think was the cutest thing in the world.

"You like me?" Zeren asked, not believing his ears.

Wenjun nodded, too embarrassed and shy to say another word.

"Are you sure? You," he poked Wenjun's chest, "like me?" He gestured to his own small frame.

The taller boy repeated his action, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his cheeks burn up even more.

"Really? Are you sure you haven't gotten the wrong person? Bi Wenjun likes Ding Zeren? I don't think s-"

"YES!" Wenjun shouted, earning the looks of nearby students. "I! LIKE! YOU! If you're disgusted by me you should just leave, I mean, what did I expect, how can someone like you like me back?" Wenjun turned around, continuing to mutter to himself, "I'm sorry I wasted your time, I-"

Zeren caught hold of his wrist and dragged him back to where he was previously standing, a stupidly wide grin on his face.

"Where are you going? I haven't had my turn yet."

It was Wenjun's turn to give him a blank look, paralysed from shock from what Zeren had just said.

Zeren released his grip on Wenjun's wrist, opting to hold both of his hands instead. Wenjun's eyes were beginning to water at this point.

"I like you too, you tall ass giant." Zeren smiled sweetly at Wenjun's distorted expression.

"You... like me??" Wenjun's pupils quivered, and he was on the brink of losing it.

"Yeah, and we should totally go out," Zeren laughed at Wenjun's panic.

Not wasting a single second, Wenjun pulled Zeren in for a big bear hug, tucking his head under his chin and putting a hand behind it. Zeren was engulfed in Wenjun's warmth, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

When they pulled away, Zeren went on his tippy toes to kiss Wenjun's cheek lightly, just like in Wenjun's imagination, making Wenjun cry from embarrassment and the crowd around them to cheer loudly.

"Such gay behaviour," Chengcheng commented with Justin, Quanzhe and Xinchun by his side, "who knew Zeren could be this romantic when he's such a loser?"

"Wenjun's a loser too," Xinchun piped in, "that's probably why they like each other. Such losers."

 

 

 

 

 

Wenjun, Zeren and their friends sat together at one table in the study area. Zeren seemed to think for a long while before setting his pen down.

"If you cut your nose off and the part of your face where your nose used to be starts bleeding, is it considered a nosebleed?"

Xinchun and Quanzhe groaned in unison, slamming their foreheads on the table.

"Wait a minute, I don't think it's considered," Zeren replied himself when he realised no one was paying attention to him, "your nose isn't part of your face anymore, isn't it?"

He thought for awhile more before speaking again, "then if your cut-off nose starts bleeding, that should be considered a nosebleed right?"

Quanzhe sobbed with his face still flat on the table, "Wenjun, please shut your boyfriend up."

As Zeren continued babbling to himself, Wenjun simply turned towards him and pressed his own lips on Zeren's, effectively cutting off his monologue.

"I didn't mean it like that-" Quanzhe decided against prying them apart and chose to continue whining with his face on the table.

"Can you two stop being gross when we're trying to study?" Justin demanded, but went unheard by the couple which was too engrossed in their PDA.

"Can you two PLEASE stop being gross when we're trying to study??" He tried again, louder, and managed to get Zhengting to come over and smack them on their heads.

"Geez, okay," Zeren grumbled, wiping his lips on the back of his hand, "stop being jealous that you don't have a boyfriend who can kiss as well as Wenjun."

"That's not the p- Forget it," Justin rolled his eyes so hard only the whites could be seen, "come on Chengcheng, we're leaving."

After Justin and Chengcheng had settled down at a table the furthest they could find from their previous spot, Xinchun turned to Wenjun.

"How can you put up with such a noisy person? How did you even fall for him??" He asked, unable to understand Wenjun's taste for men.

Wenjun grinned, taking hold of one of Zeren's hands.

"He may have two shirts, one braincell, and make zero sense when talking to himself, but he already owns my entire heart," he planted a kiss on Zeren's hand to emphasise his point, "you guys are just blind to not notice how great of a person Zeren is."

"That's it," Xinchun composed himself before nudging Quanzhe, "we're leaving as well."

Upon seeing the two join Chengcheng and Justin at their table, Wenjun and Zeren laughed and hi-fived each other.

"Looks like it's another win for the gay losers."

**Author's Note:**

> come b friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/biwenjunhui) thank u for reading this my fellow junren enthusiasts


End file.
